


The Old, The New

by Qhernadez07



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics)
Genre: Graphic Description, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qhernadez07/pseuds/Qhernadez07
Summary: Erik stumbles across a human alone in the jungle.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	The Old, The New

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was sitting for a bit. I feel it's in the lines of Halloween based on the subject matter.

There is a saying when going into the wilderness; the jungle, you either come out alive--changed--or unrecognizable. The unrecognizable bit is not some a whimsical metaphor. It's literal. Bodies of men and women inside-out, torn and mangled to bits. Erik's seen it and been apart of it. 

The law was like animal nature throughout the continent. Humans in history had their fun of causing a ruckus among his kind. But enough was ultimately enough, and war welcomed the Homosapien fragile immortality. 

Then came the treaties, the 'playing nice,' the laws that brought both factions to a stalemate and union. Erik remembers many things well, he's an old soul, yes--but restless and itching for a fight. Erik is pure, from the 'beginning' just below the Homosapien belief of the 'motherland.'

A place old and good. 

The Homo..humans learn quickly to stay away from the Motherland. Erik's kind is healthy and unrelenting. Unlike his European cousin's sunlight and silver, leave no scars. Humans here are cautious because of history, and for that, Erik gives them absolute respect.

But then some circumstances allow him to tilt his head to the side curiously as he looks at his prey. 

Humans. 

A human. 

Alone in the wilderness and traveling without a group. It could be seen as bravery or foolishness, yet the human is there. From the trees, Erik sees his speed--he's alert and on edge, knowing full well of the danger.

Curious. 

Erik follows with lazy intrigue. He's bored and has nothing to do. 

The human form far away looks ordinary, but getting in close --smelling and seeing--he's not, he's just NOT. There is a strength to him and cunningness in his eyes as they dart from shadow to shadow. 

"Why the rush?" he finally speaks out, halting the human in his tracks. 

For a few seconds, silence is occupied by heavy breathing until the man turns his head to look at Erik. 

"I have an appointment," he answers truthfully. 

That surprises Erik. He expects fear and shaking--a panic. All he get's is a 2% elevated heartbeat and tense muscles. 

"Kinda late to be out, to be honest. Aren't you scared something might snatch you?"

Erik can't help but cut to the chase. He expects fear to the point of wanting. 

The human turns to face him entirely and squares his shoulders. There is no vibration that Erik can see, but his heartbeat quickens. "It's a matter of life and death," he answeres. 

Life and death, indeed. 

Erik gives a chuckle and dawns a side smile, "You know what I am?"

"I have an idea."

"And your not scared?"

"I'm terrified."

Erik's smile widens. "Your heartbeat says otherwise. It's fast but steady."

The man glances down. "It was a risk I was willing to take," he explains. 

Curious. 

"What's risk has you out with monsters?"

That has the man startle, and he looks up. His brow is creased and confused. "Monsters?"

"That's what I am?"

The man rapidly blinks and lick delicious full lips. "That's not...true..."

Erik laughs; this is the most entertained he's had with a meal for a while. "Why's that, sweetheart?"

The man gulps, head still down. "I was taught...you are ancient. That you are nature and the way things balance themselves. It's inevitable in the end...we all die."

The statement causes Erik to pause. It's the first statement about his kind he's heard being somewhat optimistic. Kind. Respectful. He stares at the strange man for longer than a minute, and that causes the other to lose his nerve. 

Erik sees the shakes, knowing full well that it's not from the cold, but from fear. He weirdly feels guilty all of a sudden. 

"Interesting perspective," he says honestly, gazing at the human. "Where do you hail from?"

A long breath is drawn. "Wakanda...a place in the Congo."

Erik nods his head. He knows of this place, but very little. It's mysterious, along with its people. 

"What's your name?" he asks offhandedly. 

The human looks surprised but answers. "T'Challa."

"Why are you here?"

"To help...my sister."

"Why?"

"She's sick."

Erik notices a leather satchel wrapped around T'Challa's waist. He guards it preciously with the palm of his hand. 

"I let you go, I don't feed," he reasons with the human. 

T'Challa stutters and exhales. " What if I give you something...for passage to continue on my journey. 

Erik gives a light laugh. "What makes you think I'm the only one here?"

"I'll give enough for safe passage to my destination."

"Which is?"

"Two miles."

That's a shock. T'Challa would most likely encounter others like Erik to less likely to 'play' with their food. 

"You have nothing," he says, scrunching his nose. "No metal or prize I would desire..."

"I have blood," pipes T'Challa quietly. "I'll give you some to let me pass safely."

Erik was hoping such a sacrifice. It was as willing as they come, and Erik would not pass the opportunity. He strolls towards the man, trying hard to hide his glee. 

"That...might do," he acts. 

"Please, I must get to my destination."

Erik stops until they are inches apart and takes a good whiff of T'Challa. He smells of spices and the jungle, but mostly he smells alive. 

"I suppose I could honor your request...." he obliges. 

"It has to be enough for me to function," the human illiterates. Erik nods in understanding. "Yes, yes...two miles, I heard yah."

T'Challa nods slowly before forcing his muscles to unclench and start to relax. Erik takes the opportunity to close the gap between them and grab the other's waist and neck. 

"I'll make it good," he genuinely smiles before canines extend. 

T'Challa gulps and allows his head to be tilted. He flinches at the sharpness of piercing skin before liquid starts to ooze. 

T'Challa tastes like the sun. 

Erik drinks his fill, even more so then he anticipated -- to the point that T'challa passes out from exhaustion. Thankfully T'Challa won't be out for very long. Now, Erik realizes that somehow, this human is 'special' and needs to keep breathing. T'Challa is a valuable ally. 

The two miles blur into a whirlwind of green, and Erik stops when he's in uncharted territory. A one hour and a half walk ends up thirty minutes with T'Challa resting in his arms. 

The man stirs groggily, "Wha..."

"We are here, I think, "says Erik placing T'Challa on his feet." 

"I feel...so..."

"It will pass."

T'Challa looks around and nods. "Thank you," he says gratefully. 

Erik nods and pulls out a simple leather bond necklace from his pocket. "Wear this when you go out again," he orders. 

T'Challa takes the necklace with trembling hands. "What is it?"

"A warning...that we have...business," he explains. It's a more complicated transaction that Erik entails, but he doesn't care. Something about the human has got him...more than curious. 

"...Thank you."

Erik smiles. "I'll be seeing you around."


End file.
